Philosophy in a Tea Cup
by Ryouga Yagami
Summary: Not much philosophy to be sincere. Ryouga goes berserk and Ukyo helps him.


Philosophy in a Tea Cup Ryouga Yagami ryougayagami@hotmail.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
"Here", Ukyo said and handed a cup to Ryouga that thanked and waited sometime before drinking some of the tea she had made to calm him down. Ukyo had a cup in her hand too, the steam floating from the cup, dancing in the air and disappearing. She sat down on the other side of the counter and looked at the space, just as she always does.  
  
"Are you better?", she asked. Ryouga entered in her restaurant like some wild animal, ready to destroy everything. Ukyo was very scared, but managed to put Ryouga back on the tracks.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I think I'm losing myself", he said. If Ryouga were in a better emotion, she would tease him saying that he is always lost, so losing himself wouldn't be new. But what she saw was frightening. Ryouga's eyes were pure hatred. She felt tears coming in her eyes as she thought she would lose her friend. And her restaurant too, if Ryouga didn't stop to glow that green energy.  
  
Ryouga took a sip of his tea and sighed heavily. In moments like this, when he reached a high level of depression and comes back to his senses, were very difficult to him. Deal with all his emotions was not something easy.  
  
"What was all that?", Ukyo asked and took a sip of her tea.  
  
Ryouga put his elbow on the counter and his head over his palm, "I was training. But I think I went far away. I think in everything that puts me down and concentrate energy. But there was something that I couldn't hold and then everything exploded in my mind. I really don't remember clearly what it was and what happened then"  
  
Ukyo blushed slightly, something that Ryouga didn't catch, "I remember entering here, then I yelled. I remember you coming angry and then...", he forced himself to remember more, "I remember your face concerned or kind of afraid. I said something, but I don't remember. Then I just remember waking up, a towel in my forehead and you kneeled beside me"  
  
"You scared me, sugar. I thought I would lose you there", Ukyo said. She sipped more of her tea and looked at Ryouga. He was thinking, probably trying to figure out what happened. He put the cup on the counter and watched it silently. The steam floating around his face did a beautiful scenario.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened. It seems I lost something important again", he said.  
  
"So, why don't you ask?", she suggested, but wanted him not ask.  
  
"Because it's something special. I know. I need to remember. I'm sure I'll", at her puzzled look he explained, "If you tell me what happened it will sound as a story for me. If I remember by myself I'll recognize this as something that happened and will judge if it was special or not", he said.  
  
Ukyo didn't understand well, but this was not her business, 'But if he doesn't find it special when and if he remember, I'll kill him', she thought and smiled.  
  
"What's up?", Ryouga asked and drank more tea, "You seem... happy"  
  
"Huh?", she came back from her particular world, "Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering if you will remember what happened and think it was special", she looked at her cup again, seeing her eyes in the liquid.  
  
"I think it's time to go", Ryouga said and got his things.  
  
"You can stay if you want", Ukyo said.  
  
Ryouga stopped and looked at her, "Even after I almost destroyed your restaurant?"  
  
Ukyo looked back, "Yeah. Just don't train like that anymore"  
  
Ryouga smiled, "I promise. Don't worry"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Ukyo was alone in her room. She felt very comfortable on her bed and was remembering the facts of that day.  
  
Ryouga entered out of his mind in the restaurant. The few customers that were there ran away in panic. At first, Ukyo was very angry for what Ryouga did. She got her spatula and was ready to attack Ryouga when she looked in his eyes. They were full of hatred, though Ryouga was crying. She didn't know what could have happened to him. Then he came in her direction and Ukyo began to panic. 'What is he going to do?', she thought and prepared for the worse. She closed her eyes and felt Ryouga's arms around her.  
  
He was hugging her.  
  
Then he said something, "Don't leave me, please"  
  
Ukyo began to cry and looked at Ryouga in the eyes. Then, her eyes full of tears for her friend, she did something she never she would do one day.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
His soul seemed to calm down and his expression relaxed. He fell on his knees, Ukyo holding him. Then he murmured something.  
  
"Thank you", and passed out.  
  
Ukyo cried for sometime, hugging Ryouga hard and then put him on the bed.  
  
She rolled on the bed. 'I could have said what happened, but he said he wants to find out by himself', she thought and rolled on the bed again. 'Better he thinks it was special', she thought angrily, but then smiled.  
  
"Jackass"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thank you 


End file.
